


Know yourself

by Radiose



Series: Deeper Than Sea [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, mention of Homelander/The Deep, 祖国人/深海提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 深海与自己的深入交流
Series: Deeper Than Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926322
Kudos: 3





	Know yourself

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇见合集

“我叫它‘入口’。”老鹰把那杯迷幻蘑菇泡出来的水往他那儿一推。  
深海低头看着它。  
对自己坦诚点，脑子里有个声音提醒他。  
闭嘴，深海毫不留情地反驳，我还没喝呢。  
然后他举起那个马克杯，把里面的液体一饮而尽。  
蘑菇的药性很快开始起效，深海可以感到头微微眩晕，这时他才意识到一个问题。他问老鹰：“你不喝吗？”  
“我给你留点私人空间，朋友。”老鹰一手绕过腋下把他架起来，推进卧室，从外面把门锁上，“跟自己好好谈谈。”  
深海无聊地在床上坐下。他找不到更好的事情做，于是开始抚弄自己的手指。他的制服手套上有蹼，这让他游泳更方便些。他自己的手上没有，谢天谢地。鳃已经够受的了，他该拿蹼怎么办？  
就在他开始胡思乱想的时候，他听见了一个声音喊道：“嘿。”  
他偏头打量身侧，空无一物。他重新低下头看自己的手指。  
又是一声：“嘿。在这下面，拉开拉链。”  
深海多少猜到了这是什么，他全身僵硬地拉开了制服的拉链。  
“我们得谈谈。”  
“不。”深海说。他想把制服拉回去，但他没法动弹。  
“你不喜欢我们。”他的鳃说。见鬼，还是复数。  
“我没有。”深海说，毫无说服力。  
“小时候你不是这样的。你忘了吗？你能在水里泡三个小时，看着我们运动。”他的鳃说，鳃盖一张一合。  
“但是……”  
“但是他们都觉得我们很丑？他们？还是他？还是你自己？”  
深海僵住了。他的鳃比他了解他自己。那是他不愿回想的记忆。  
祖国人总共并没有碰过他几次，他的兴趣消失得很快，也许只是深海自己不值得他那么多注意力。但深海不会忘记，第一次他因为祖国人用手戳进了他的鳃而高潮，但祖国人把手抽出来之后只是嫌恶地擦干净，之后的情事中再也没让他把鳃露出来过。  
尽管深海觉得有他的透视能力在，那身衣服在不在都无所谓，但他还是尽量把鳃隐藏起来。  
祖国人很久没有让深海去他房间后，深海的想法很是复杂。一方面他因为不必再经历这种事而松了一口气，另一方面他意识到自己这种两栖人在人类中间并不受欢迎，这让他更加厌恶自己鱼类的这一面。  
“没事的。”他的鳃说，放轻了声音，“现在摸摸我吧。”  
深海依言伸出手去，轻轻抚摸自己的鳃裂。他着迷地盯着自己的身体，在青春期后他第一次像这样，在天光中仔细观察自己的身体。他的鳃其实不难看，按海洋生物的观点来说。曾经有只海豚夸赞过他，但海豚懂什么鱼鳃，对吧？  
他的鳃一边三道，划出优美的曲线，直到肋骨下缘，裸露在空气中的时候鳃盖仍然随着呼吸颤动。在手指划过时，一种奇怪的感觉涌上来，深海不自觉地颤了颤。  
深海想起祖国人曾经的动作，不禁呼吸一滞，但仍然无法抵抗好奇，缓缓地从裂隙伸了一根手指进去。这倒不太痛，他的肌肉相当配合地放松下来。他的手指触到了柔韧的鳃丝，鳃丝上有些小小的突起，手指摸上去手感相当有趣，就像在抚摸一只珊瑚。  
他的呼吸渐渐急促，眼睛半闭起来。正当他准备再伸一根手指进去时，他的鳃又说话了：“感觉不错，哈？”  
“闭嘴。”他暴躁地回答。  
鳃发出一声嗤笑。  
深海的手指再次回到皮肤表面，顺着紧实的腹肌往下滑去。然后他顿住了，他瞪着半勃的阴茎，说不出话来。  
他的鳃确实比他了解他自己。  
深海往后一仰，躺在床上，开始熟悉地撸动自己。  
“你知道，这其实是别人的床吧？”他的鳃又说。  
深海想起外面等着的老鹰和那个他已经忘记名字的女心理医生，感到一阵别扭。他嘟囔道：“有人说过你很烦人吗？”  
“会跟我说话的只有你呀，甜心。”他的鳃说，“而且你很多年甚至没正眼看过我了。”  
总之，这就是为什么他现在直挺挺地躺在放满水的浴缸里。有了水的润滑，撸动自己的阴茎都变得更容易了。  
但随着他在情欲中陷得更深，他的后穴也开始不堪寂寞地发痒。这种黏糊糊的感觉有点熟悉，这种时候他尤其讨厌自己鱼的这一面。在他最开始惹出这片麻烦，不得不在警局过了一晚的时候，他后穴分泌出的黏糊玩意甚至毁了一整张长凳。  
“不要紧的，摸摸它。”  
“你真的很烦人。”他在脑海中回答自己的鳃。  
“你会喜欢的。不客气。”  
他的后穴急不可耐地吞进了两根手指。他的腔体又暖又湿，放松却又恰到好处地吸吮着入侵者。深海不自觉地发出啜泣般的呻吟。  
“还是这么骚。”突然一个截然不同的声音响起。  
深海惊得从水里跳了出来：“谁？”他的声音还沉浸在情欲中，又软又黏，十分没气势。  
一个小人从水里飞起来，落在浴缸边，叉腰怒视他。  
“祖……祖国人。”深海惊得往后退了一步，同时试图掩饰自己的身体，却一时不知道该捂下身还是自己的鳃。手忙脚乱中他撞翻了浴缸旁边的架子，一个长条形的东西掉了出来。  
深海和小号的祖国人一起看着那粗大的粉色按摩棒滚落到地上。  
“真是方便，不是吗？”那个祖国人开口了，暗含威胁的语气与本体如出一辙，“塞进去吧。”  
深海无措地摇头：“不……”  
祖国人的眼睛变成了红色。深海在热视线中瑟缩了一下，他已经没法思考这到底是怎么一回事了。他捡起那根按摩棒，跪坐在浴缸里，慢慢地把那根东西塞进了后穴。他的后穴足够软，温顺地吞下了那根庞然大物。只是按摩棒杵在体内，胀得他难受。  
“动一动啊。”祖国人的声音说道。  
深海按下开关，那根东西剧烈地震动起来。他没忍住，发出一声响亮的抽泣。这下他早已含在眼内的泪水再也忍不住，大颗大颗地往下掉。但体内层层叠叠涌上的快感并没有停下，他只觉得自己像浮在云间，手上不自觉地继续抚弄阴茎和鳃裂。  
他慢慢地躺进浴缸里，动作间把按摩棒转了个角度，重重地顶上前列腺。他尖叫着射了出来，背痉挛着反弓起来，手指无意识地勾起，重重地插进鳃裂。痛感只促进了快感的蔓延，他想叫，却不知道自己到底叫出声了没有。  
等他从高潮中恢复过来，发现自己半躺在一缸水里，水面平静，毫无涟漪。他环顾四周，没有微缩版的祖国人。他低头看看，自己的鳃安安静静，随着呼吸微微翕张。  
他站起身，才意识到自己忘了检查一个地方。他把那根确实存在的按摩棒抽出来，看了看上面沾着的黏液，决定之后给老鹰——或者那个心理医生，他甚至不知道自己在谁的公寓里——再买一根。他把那根东西塞进垃圾桶。  
外面传来开锁的声音。  
深海回头一看，那个心理医生站在门口：“是七人组，他们想让你回去。”

他应该想到这个的，不是吗？深海低头，看着制服上裂开的那个小口子。  
“把你的鳃盖起来。”祖国人在追进那个隧道前命令他，“恶心死了。”

FIN


End file.
